


Give back the June Egbert tag dude this fucking sucks I mean for fucks sake you have a brain ghost dirk tag but no june? god. anyways heres a junedave fic

by abraxasgrip



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Mall..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxasgrip/pseuds/abraxasgrip
Summary: Junedave go mall..
Relationships: June Egbert/ Dave Strider
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	Give back the June Egbert tag dude this fucking sucks I mean for fucks sake you have a brain ghost dirk tag but no june? god. anyways heres a junedave fic

JUNE: i dunnoooo.  


June shifts her weight from foot to foot and leans back against the grimy wall behind her for the eighth time this half-hour. Dave sighs and gestures around at the passing shoppers, bunched into pairs and groups that are far too interested in securing premiere deals on the liquidating stock of dying stores to pay any attention to these two trans kids. 

DAVE: just go in   
DAVE: nobodys looking anyways  
JUNE: I’m pretty sure that old lady is.  
DAVE: dude she probably doesnt even know where she is right now  
DAVE: probably got dumped here by the retirement home  
DAVE: like all the other old people roaming from decrepit store to decrepit store  
DAVE: set loose to rid the place of excess orthopedic shoes and cinnabons  
DAVE: like farm cats prowling for rats  
DAVE: goddamn feral  
JUNE: all that matters is that she’s standing there.  
JUNE: like, whether or not she can see me,  
JUNE: it’s like, she has to know I’d be going somewhere I’m not supposed to be.   
JUNE: and please don’t call me ‘dude.’  


Dave pinches the bridge of their nose, just below the glasses. 

DAVE: sorry  
DAVE: right  
DAVE: you know I know  
JUNE: I know :B.  


June adjusts her ill-fitting skirt, stark black against the grimy off-white shell of an abandoned JCPenney. Across from them, over the broad main walkway of the mall, is a hallway with the words BATHROOM, joined by a small stick figure, painted above the entrance. They're standing next to its mirror, demarcated only by the lack of a skirt on their patron silhouette. 

DAVE: but seriously  
DAVE: its not that big of a deal  
DAVE: you totally pass  
DAVE: i mean im over here looking like a salted slug  
DAVE: no way i pass as a girl  
DAVE: and theyd still probably let me in  
DAVE: if i wanted to go in  
DAVE: but i dont  
JUNE: you are NOT a slug, you’re my uh  
JUNE: boyfriend.. uh partner...?   
DAVE: pardner works  
JUNE: ha ha.  
JUNE: ok parrrdner.  
JUNE: but anyways you look nice!   
JUNE: i’m just being a coward.  


Dave scans the passing crowd of geriatrics like a mother deer making sure a stream is safe for crossing. 

DAVE: you arent a coward  
DAVE: i mean  
DAVE: its texas after all  
DAVE: halfa these fucks probably voted for cruz  
DAVE: probably ye haw their way to the gun and racism store every day  
DAVE: after clocking out of their well paying job at the bigotry factory  
DAVE: youre right to be a little nervous  
JUNE: ha ha ok yeah  
DAVE: look if you want  
DAVE: you can join me in the mens  
DAVE: ill hold your hand while you pee  
DAVE: make extended eye contact with anyone who looks at you twice  
DAVE: real romantic shit  
JUNE: thats weird, dave :B.  
DAVE: and what about it  


The ambient synthesis of footfalls and murmuring warps slightly at this conversation, just enough to be noticeable, but none of the passing shoppers say anything. Late-afternoon light streams through the once magnificent glass dome above them, casting the adjacent entrance in a soft orange-pink glow. 

DAVE: look d..  
DAVE: I mean babe  
DAVE: that light shit’s gotta be some kind of sign  


She groans and rocks forward off of the wall, takes a step forward, and promptly returns. 

JUNE: I swear, that lady is gonna call the cops or something.  
DAVE: boooo  
DAVE: no she wont  
DAVE: And besides  
DAVE: even if she drags mall security over here  
DAVE: what are they gonna do  
DAVE: mall cop you?  
DAVE: glare at you from their segways?  
JUNE: yes!   
JUNE: and it would terrify me!  
DAVE: alright alright  
DAVE: i mean   
DAVE: i can go in with you to that one too   
DAVE: if you really want  
JUNE: noo I gotta start going into these on my own at some point  
JUNE: can’t keep going into the men’s forever  
JUNE: they give me even worse looks.  


She crosses her arms, eyes closed, and takes a deep breath. 

JUNE: alright I’m going.  


Dave raises both fists in a Rocky-esque pose and cheers “fuck yeah!” just a little bit too loud. She giggles. 

JUNE: ok seriously cut it out you’re gonna get us kicked out.   
JUNE: before I even have the chance to cross over.   
JUNE: and what then?   
JUNE: do you want me to pee inside of your car?   
JUNE: is that what you want, Dave?  


Dave smirks and reaches over to gently press their palm against her shoulder. 

DAVE: no but i know stalling talk when i see it  
JUNE: ugh fine, fine.  


She finally shifts forward with enough momentum to carry her for more than a couple steps, pausing for a moment to look up into the cracked dome above her head, then continuing on to her destination. Pausing at the entrance to the hallway, she turns back around to give a peace sign to her partner. They returns the gesture, of course. 

The dim light worming its way under the door compels her through the grimy, shadowy hallway. She shuffles her feet for a moment before the door, glancing back, before steeling herself with one last deep breath, closing her eyes and pushing past the barrier. A wave of relief and the warm glow of the dingy bathroom meets her the second she crosses the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> no sburb AU i guess


End file.
